Private Time - Interrupted
by queenybee
Summary: Set in in the second year of Reconstruction and how Rick and Lisa get together. Just a fun little fluffy AU story, does not follow the events or timeline of the anime or show.


"Delta-1 to Skull Leader, do you copy?"

Lisa's voice broke over the TacNet jolting Rick from his day dream. He scrambled with the controls on the panel in front of him finally answering back, "Skull Leader to Delta-1, come in" and made visual communication with the bridge on the newly constructed SDF-2. He could see Lisa's annoyed face on the screen and silently swore to himself wondering what he had done now.

"Skull Leader,you are almost 300 miles off course, please correct your flight path and return to base." Lisa paused, "We tried contacting you for a few minutes before your response, is everything ok?"

Rick more annoyed at himself at getting caught daydreaming while on patrol, didn't mean to respond to her so sharply, "Sorry for not being at your beck and call madam, I'll be sure to respond quicker the next time." Rick was sorry he said it the minute it left his mouth, and he saw Lisa pinch in her lips like when she tried to keep from saying something she would regret. He thought he saw a sad look cross her face and she sighed and said quietly, "Captain Hunter, please see me in my office when you return."

Rick gave a sullen "Yes, sir." and corrected the path he had been flying along with two rookies newly inducted to the Skull Squadron. It wasn't like Rick to space out during patrol, but the routine patrol was quite boring but safe to have the new squad members cut teeth on. Rick recalling what he had been daydreaming about, shook his head and concentrated the flight back to base.

He didn't know how long it had been since she had started to invade his thoughts and why he found himself fantasizing about her. It scared him a bit to find himself thinking about her during the oddest times and getting caught by the object of those fantasies was unsettling. It was hard to look into the wide emerald green eyes of her and blithely pretend to be her friend when he wanted to do much, much more with her.

As Rick headed to Captain Hayes's office, he thought about how much had changed between them since he rescued her from Alaska Base. The friendship that they had cultivated before she had returned to earth continued to bloom and he found Lisa to be more much interesting than he ever expected and she quickly became one of his best friends. Lately though...lately things have been tough between them. Rick felt a bit uneasy in her presence due to his increased awareness of her as a woman and not just a friend, which resulted in some public arguments over the TacNet, especially when Lisa had to reprimand him for not following orders. Lisa, sensing that Rick was becoming a little distant with her and although she didn't know why, thought that it had something to do with his continued fascination and crush on Minmei, her feelings a bit hurt as her own crush on the pilot had steadily grown over the last year and a half. Lisa found herself getting more frustrated about the tense situation between them, and started building back up some of those emotional barriers that Rick had slowly torn down.

Rick knocked on her office door and saluted when he entered her office and brusquely told her that he preferred to stand when she offered him a chair. Lisa just sighed, she didn't know what was going through Rick's head anymore and didn't know if there was any point in trying to reprimand him. She decided to say something anyway, hoping that she wouldn't make it worse between them. Lisa got up from behind her desk and stood in front of Rick, leaning against the desk behind her. "Rick, I don't know what's going on with you lately, but this isn't the first time that you seem to be distracted on your flights. It's dangerous for you and your squad for you not to be giving it your all and you really need to be paying attention out there."

Rick stopped listening to Lisa the moment she stood in front of him and sat on the edge of her desk. It took all his willpower not to succumb to some of his baser needs and do what he wanted to do, which was to press her against the desk and kiss her senseless. Her green eyes, always reflecting her mood enthralled him and he wondered shade of green they would turn under his passionate kiss. He thought about unbuttoning her Captain's jacket and the shirt underneath to bare her breasts to his eyes. He wondered what it would be like to run his fingers through her long silky brown hair and wrap it it around his hand and most of all he wondered what it would be like to push up her white knee length skirt and bury himself in her. He didn't notice when Lisa stood up and closed the gap between them and placed her cool white hand on his forehead.

Lisa couldn't believe that Rick had just tuned her out and watched as his face started to turn a bright red color. Wondering if he was really just fatigued and maybe a bit feverish, she approached him and put her hand on his forehead to see if he had a fever.

Rick shook himself out of his daydream as he felt Lisa's hand on his face and Lisa quickly pulled her hand away, "Well you don't seem warm, I was worried that you had a fever, you just go so red all of a sudden." Rick as a way of apology replied, "I'm sorry Lisa, I have been a bit tired lately, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so short with you on the TacNet. I'll try not to do it again."

Lisa, not wanting to prolong the discussion just gave another sigh and dismissed Rick, wondering what was going on through the pilot's mind.

* * *

Rick returned home after hitting the gym. He had tried to work out some of the sexual frustration he had with a long workout and managed to tire himself out. It was times like this Rick wished he was more like his brother Roy, more outgoing and popular with the opposite sex. It wasn't that Rick wasn't popular with the woman, it's just that he wasn't that interested in what they were offering. He didn't like the way they flirted with the other pilots on base and were free with their favors. He wasn't interested in being with someone who had been with a lot of other guys and with his command and patrol duties he really didn't get a chance to meet many other woman. Rick had to be honest with himself, it would be hard to find someone who could compete with either Lisa or Minmei. His early fantasies about being with Minmei were almost totally replaced by the fantasies he had about Lisa and he couldn't get the thought of her long legs, pale skin, and beautiful face out of his mind. Deciding to take his mind off of Lisa, Rick sat down and turned on the TV, hoping to find a decent movie to watch before heading to bed. After channel surfing, Rick realized that there was little on TV to hold his attention and recalled overhearing from some pilots rave about an Rated NC-17 movie that can be rented online that was supposed to be the hottest thing. Feeling a bit embarrassed but realizing he was in the privacy of his own home, Rick accessed a movie rental app through this TV and was able to find the movie that the pilots were talking about. Making sure he had everything he need to clean up any potential messes, Rick turned on the video. The actors and production of the film were obviously B-rated talent and the script was unbelievable but the lead actress reminded Rick very much of Lisa. Like Lisa, she had long brown hair, however the actresses hair was a bit darker and did not have the honey colored highlights that Lisa's hair did. The body type was similar, long legs, small waist and the actress's large breasts were obviously enhanced but Rick couldn't help but think about her as he watched them bounce on the screen. Rick had been in the middle of his relaxation technique when the doorbell rang. Startled, Rick looked at the clock, after 9pm, and wondered who it could be. He turned the TV off and got up off the couch to answer the door wondering who could be there at this time. He thought about not answering but realized that all the lights were on is his living room and went to the door and called out, "Who is it?"

"Rick, it's me, Lisa, open the door!"

Wondering what would bring Lisa out this time at night, Rick opened the door to find Lisa standing on the porch carrying a neoprene bag with a pot inside.

"Hi Rick," Lisa said cheerfully. "I know it's late but I was worried that you were getting sick, I've made you some soup." Lisa had left her meeting with Rick and after thinking on his behavior Lisa concluded that Rick was sick and on her way home stopped at the market to buy some ingredients to make him a pot of soup. She had used a pressure cooker to make the soup quickly and was pleased with the taste and smell and hurriedly decanted it into a smaller pot for him and ran out of her house to bring it to him before it got much later. She was relived to see that the lights were blazing on in his small apartment and rang the doorbell before she chickened out.

Rick asked Lisa in and while she took the pot to his kitchen, Rick excused himself to the bathroom to grab a robe. He couldn't believe that Lisa hadn't noticed the tent in his sweatpants and while he was in the bathroom, splashed cold water on his face and tried to think of other things than what he had been thinking of. He was in there for a couple of minutes, when he remembered that Lisa liked to turn on the TV and listen to music when she visited. Hurriedly, he rushed out of the bathroom to the living room to hear the cheesy music that accompanied the movie he had been watching. Rick ran in to turn off the video but stopped when he saw Lisa's expression as she watched the scene on TV. Her left hand was covering her open mouth and her eyes wide with what she was taking in. In her right hand was the TV remote control and she was staring at the video as if transfixed and Rick wondered if she heard him come back in. Rick embarrassed, approached her slowly, hoping to take the remote control from her and turn off the video. Lisa made no acknowledgment of him until he got closer when he heard Lisa ask, "Is that what it's really like?"

Rick just paused, he didn't know if she was asking him or just thinking out loud but decided to ask a question of his own. "Um, weren't you engaged for a long time."

Lisa, still with her eyes on the screen taking in the action on the screen, answered his question without really thinking what she was saying, "We never got the chance to um, do it. He thought I was too young before he left and after we were engaged we thought we would have plenty of time for that. After he died, well you know it took me a long time to get over him."

Rick couldn't believe what he was hearing and took the remote from Lisa's hand and turned off the TV. Lisa realizing what she had disrupted Rick in doing that night turned bright red, "Rick, I'm so sorry for um, uh, interrupting you tonight. I'll just go ok?"

Rick wasn't about to let Lisa go so easily, he was still aroused and watching Lisa as she took in the video had made his awareness of her so much more. He blocked her way from leaving and Lisa gave him a questioning look. "You don't have to go Lisa," he said in a low voice, "especially if you want to make it up to me for interrupting." Lisa blushed and tried to get around Rick, but she couldn't get past him with the coffee table in the way. Lisa couldn't help but notice how much Rick had grown in both height and width the last two years. He was no longer the gangly pilot that first come aboard the SDF-1 that day so long ago. She couldn't help lower her eyes under his penetrating gaze, his dark blue eyes searching her own. It was a look she had seen in his eyes a couple of times before when she had reprimanded him, never understanding what it meant when he gave her that look. Lisa shivered a bit but wasn't about to be intimidated by him. Standing tall she put on her best Ice Queen look and stared Rick back in the eye. "As interesting as your proposition sounds, I'm going to have to pass, I'm sorry for disturbing you tonight and I'll just get going." She tried to get move past Rick again but he moved in front of her as she tried to get around him. Frustrated, Lisa pushed Rick back, but he caught her hands in his and holding them with one of his hands, he brought his right hand up to her face and after tucking her hair behind her ear, he caressed her cheek and simply asked, "Why not?"

Lisa didn't know what had come over Rick and didn't know if he was kidding with her or not. She decided to call him on his bluff and put a little pressure on him. Pulling one of her hands free from his, she stood on her tiptoes and following Rick's actions, she ran her hand across his cheek and said, "Rick, you know I'm not that kind of girl. I deserve more than just being a one night stand."

Rick just gave her a slow devastatingly sexy smile, moved his hands to her waist and whispered to her, "I don't think one night with you would be enough." He could feel Lisa tremble slightly under his touch and said, "If you don't want to for yourself, how about for the safety of my squad."

"What are you talking about Rick..." confused as to why he would bring up his squad.

Rick just chuckled a bit and said, "My distracted behavior lately, it's been because I've been thinking of you and all the things that I want to do with you. You don't know how hard it's been for me to concentrate sometimes when I'm around you.".

In a low breathless voice Lisa said his name and Rick took that opportunity to pull her into his arms and kiss her senseless. It wasn't until Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck and started to respond back that Rick thought that he hadn't totally screwed up. The two kissed for what seemed like forever before Lisa pulled back. She was flustered and unhinged and didn't know what possessed her to respond back like that. She had a crush on Rick for the longest time and never in a million years thought that Rick had those types of thoughts about her. Both breathing hard, Lisa put a hand up between them and said, "I really think I should go."

Rick, unwilling to let her go that easily, knowing that the next day Lisa would just treat him like nothing happened, pleaded with her to stay. "Lisa, baby, please, don't go, I need you, just stay." Her resolve, weakening with his pleas and soft kisses that he planted on her face, neck and throat made it hard for her to say no, when she wanted to give in to the feelings he was making her feel. She made one last plea of her own, "Please Rick, I can't stay, whatever you are feeling tonight, it won't last and it would kill me to have you tell me it was a mistake and that we should just be friends. I can't go down this path, knowing that you will never be mine."

Hearing Lisa's words caused a fire to burn in Rick's heart. He never imagined that Lisa could have those types of feelings for him, a lowly air circus pilot with little to give her and her words freed him from keeping back what he's wanted to say to her for a long time. "Do you mean it Lisa? Do you really want me? Because if you do, then you can have me forever, I've loved you for the longest time and would do anything to make you mine."

Their eyes met each and they could see the love and desire in the others eye. Lisa had to ask, "Are you sure about this, what about..." Lisa didn't even get to say the name when Rick kissed her again. "Only you Lisa, only you... there's no one else that I love more than you." Hugging to her to him, he said, "I'm not letting you go, we don't have to do anymore than you want to tonight but I'm not letting you leave here tonight."

Lisa just gave Rick a shy smile and said to him, "Who said I wanted to go anywhere." and Rick let Lisa lead him into his bedroom.

* * *

Rick woke to a loud banging on his door. Rick checked to see if the banging woke Lisa, who just made an annoyed sound and buried herself deeper in the bed. He hurriedly got up and put his sweatpants on and a t-shirt and ran to answer the door before the noise really woke her. He was surprised to open it to find Max and Miriya carrying a still sleeping Dana at his door. Confused as to why they were there, not recalling that they had any plans, they quickly entered his home and explained their presence. Max hurriedly explained, "Rick, sorry to bother you but have you seen Lisa? She's missing and Claudia's worried something happened to her." Miriya cut in and continued, "Claudia and Lisa were supposed to attend an 8am yoga class this morning but when Lisa didn't answer her phone, Claudia went over to check on her. There was no answer at the door so Claudia let herself in and said that she found Lisa's place to be a mess, lights on, phone and purse still on her table but no Lisa. She thought there might have been an emergency at the base so she went to go check to see if she's there but Claudia asked if we would check with you." Max said, "You weren't picking up your phone but I know how deep you could sleep so we decided to come here." Rick was about to open his mouth and say something when a military jeep came screeching to a halt in front of Rick's quarters. Claudia jumped out and came running up to them and said, "Any luck here, does Rick know where she is? The base said she hasn't been there since she retired last night. I'm worried. I don't know where else she could be."

They all looked at each other in silence, with Max, Miriya and Claudia all having concerned looks on their faces. It was almost 11am and Claudia was very worried something bad might have happened to her friend.

Rick not knowing what to say without giving indication that Lisa was asleep in his bed at the moment, just said in a whisper as he tried to usher them out of his house, "Uh, I'm sure she's fine, why don't you all go back home and see if she's called you. I'll get dressed and help you look for her too."

At that point a woman's sleepy voice called out, "Rick, is everything ok, who was at the door?"

The three friends looked at Rick, Claudia and Miriya had angry expressions on their faces, while Max gave him a surprised face. He didn't know that Rick was seeing anyone. Claudia couldn't believe that Rick was worried about his company when his friend was missing and wondered if Lisa had found out about it somehow and had run away unable to deal with the situation. Max and Miriya also knew how Lisa felt about Rick even though she tried to hide it and they all turned to him for an explanation. Rick just didn't know what to say and said in a helpless voice "Well, I can explain.."

"You better," said Claudia in a deadly voice.

Fortunately Rick was saved, when an obviously still sleepy Lisa came into the living room tying Rick's robe around her body asking, "Is everything ok?"

Hearing only silence, Lisa finally looked up to find Claudia, Max, Miriya and Rick all staring at her. Lisa blushed red to find them all in his living room but Rick recovered quickly and rushed to her side saying, "It's ok, they were just worried about you when you missed meeting Claudia this morning. Why don't you go in and change and I'll let them out."

Embarrassed, Lisa quickly left the room where she decided to return to the bed and hideout. Max and Miriya apologized to Rick for disturbing him Max gave him a friendly punch in the arm that conveyed his good wishes. Claudia gave him a big hug and said, "tell her to call me when you let her go." Rick waved his friends good-bye and returned back to his bedroom where he found Lisa curled up in his bed with the blankets and sheets fully covering her. Shedding his clothes, Rick slid back into the still warm bed and pulled Lisa into his arms and onto her chest. She had her hands over her face and Rick laughed and pulled them away. "Oh my god, Rick, I'm so embarrassed, they all know that I, that we..."

Rick just kissed her and said, "I don't care, let the whole world know." Holding her tight to him the two were silent until Lisa tried to get out of the bed. "Where are you going?" he asked. "I thought I'd better get up, change and go home and clean up the mess I left there and then call Claudia." replied Lisa.

"Oh no, you're not." said Rick huskily as he pulled her back into the bed, "Today you're all mine and I don't know if I plan to let you out of this bed." Lisa didn't say a word but welcomed Rick into her warm and very loving embrace.

* * *

"Skull Leader, this is Delta-1, do you copy?"

"Loud and clear Delta-1, everything looks good out here, authorize Skull to return to base?"

"Skull Squadron authorized to return, see you soon pilot." Lisa gave Rick a quick wink before cutting off communications.

Since the day that Lisa and Rick started their relationship, Rick's daydreaming during his flights were a thing of the past. He gave 100% if not more during each flight and their fights on the TacNet were almost nonexistent. He didn't have to daydream anymore as the woman of his dreams was waiting for him every night and for Rick, the last few months had been the best in all his young life. As he started on the trajectory path home, and as he flew through the clear sky and white fluffy clouds Rick's thoughts started to wander to how lucky he was and how beautiful Lisa was and how she would look like on their wedding day. Whoa, thought Rick, where did that come from? Smiling to himself, Rick flew home, thinking that he may need to make that dream a reality sooner than later.


End file.
